1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, ReRAM (Resistive RAM) is receiving attention as a technology for realizing an even higher level of integration in semiconductor devices.
A memory cell in this ReRAM does not require a selection element such as a MOSFET, hence it is easy to configure a memory cell array having such memory cells disposed three-dimensionally. For example, there is a memory cell array configured from pillar-shaped bit lines extending in a vertical direction with respect to a substrate, pillar-shaped resistance varying material members extending in the vertical direction and formed on side surfaces of these bit lines, and word lines extending in a horizontal direction and intersecting the bit lines via the resistance varying material members (below, this three-dimensionally arranged memory cell array is sometimes referred to as a “memory cell block”).
However, in the case of this memory cell array, a resistance varying film configuring the memory cell and a polysilicon film configuring the bit line or the word line sometimes react to form a silicide. In this case, an operating voltage of the memory cell increases, hence a problem occurs in power consumption.